YYH Newly Wed Game
by Kage Ryu
Summary: The YYH cast are stuck playing the Newly Wed game with me and Kurama as the host, they have to answer questions and the winning couple get a prize, YY KS KB HK KMe
1. Round 1 questions

Kage: hello everyone, iv'e was watching a game show last night and decided the cast of YYH would be perfect for it!  
  
Kurama: what do you have in mind?  
  
Kage: well Kurama you and the other cast members are going to play the "Newly Wed Game!"  
  
Kurama: ^_^; you do know none of us are married, right?  
  
Kage: So? And there's going to be weird for the couples I want to be together, oh and can you do the dicalmer Kurama? I'll give some cookies.  
  
Kurama: im a fox not a dog, and Kage doesn't own YYH or the Newly Wed Game, if you want a dog go find Inu Yasha.  
  
Kage: Kawaii! I love he's fuzzy ears,...so you don't want the cookies?  
  
Kurama: how bout after the show?  
  
Kage: Okay! Now on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 meeting the couples  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the newly wed show! Here we have the members of YYH pretend to be married and have to answer question about eachother, and your hostess for the game, the authoress Kage!"  
  
Kage walks in demon form, (Kage: for anyone who doesn't know my demon form check im bio) "Hello everyone and welcome to the show! Now this show will have stragne couples, but please don't hurt me. And my co host will be Kurama! Now lets meet the couples!"  
  
Kurama walks in "Couple number one is Koenma (teenage form) and..." whispers to Kage and points at card, "is this right?"  
  
"You better believe it fox boy"  
  
"Right, couple number is teenage Koenma and Shizuru, couple number two is...Yusuke and um, Yukina, couple number three, uh oh, Hiei and Keiko, and are last pair couple number four Kuwabara and Botan."  
  
The eight people enter and sit down in their sits, some of look confused well other mad.  
  
"Welcome YYH cast members to the newly wed game, me and Kurama will be the host and you eight will be are couples, and the winners get I speical prize!"  
  
"Hey Kage, Kurama!"  
  
"Yes Yusuke?"  
  
"Um, Kage would it be ok to switch partners?"  
  
"NO! none of you are aloud to switch got it!"  
  
Everyone hods their heads somewhat scared of the female fox, "Right thanks Kage, now lets start round one. In this round all the girls leave, the guys will be asked three questions for 5 points each, after that the girls will come back and have to guess their answer."  
  
"Thanks Kurama for the rules of the first round now, we'll go in a circle starting with Yusuke, i'll right Yusuke if Yukina was going shopping what would she get?"  
  
"Um, a new komono?"  
  
"Okay? Kurama why don't ask the next questions, I need a coffee"  
  
"Can you bring me some, make it caffinated and some pain killer, before this is up we're going to have head aches."  
  
"Sure, now get to the questions"  
  
"Right, now Hiei same question, if Keiko was going shopping what would she get?"  
  
"Hn, why would I care what a human does, she proabily would get clothes"  
  
"Okay, Kuwabara what would Botan get if she went shopping?"  
  
"Um, maybe a new oar, after hitting Urameshi so many times im surprised it's not broken"  
  
"Koenma if Shizuru went shopping what would she get?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe clothes"  
  
"Okay now on to the next question, Yusuke how would Yukina finish this sentence, If you ever do that again i'll, what would she say?"  
  
"Um,I think she would say if I ever do that again she'll make me promise never to do it again."  
  
"Hiei same question if Keiko said if you ever do that again I'll, what?  
  
"Hn, easy she would say she'll slap me, that is if she can catch me."  
  
"Okay, Kuwabara what would Botan say?"  
  
"She would say if I ever do that again she'll smack with he oar"  
  
"And Koenma what would Shizuru say?"  
  
"If I ever do that again she'll hurt me very badly, but of course im prince of spirit world so she can't hurt me!"  
  
"Right, now for the last question before the girls come back, Yusuke where would you take Yukina a date?"  
  
"I guess a walk around the city and then something to eat"  
  
"Now Hiei where would you take Keiko?"  
  
"Something to eat then the park I guess"  
  
"Kuwabara where would you take Botan?"  
  
"Maybe an amusment park, she would proabily went to race the rides."  
  
"And Koenma where would take Shizuru?"  
  
"I'd let her pick, but maybe dinner and a movie"  
  
"And that the end of the questions for round one, next we'll have the girls come and we'll see how many question they got right"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama: that's all for today's episode.  
  
Kage: you know what fox boy?  
  
Kurama: what? And don't call me fox boy  
  
Kage: foxes are part of the dog family  
  
Kurama: ~munching on cookies~ I know  
  
Kage: you knew this whole time!  
  
Kurama: ~still muching~ yep  
  
Kage: hump, for being mean no more cookies for you, and you don't get any coffee  
  
Kurama: ~turns into Youko Kurama~ Give. Me. Back. My. Food. Now.  
  
Kage: ^_^; sure here you go ~gives him cookies and coffee~ plez review! ~runs away~  
  
Youko Kurama: ~munching happily and drinks coffee~ yum,...hey, this is def caf!  
  
Kage: ~from a distance~ no way in hell I'll gave a crazy fox cafine! 


	2. Round 1 answers

Kage: thanks everyone for the reviews, and for anyone who doesn't know, Shizuru is Kuwabara's older sister and, Youko Kurama is Kurama demon fox form.  
  
Youko Kurama comes in, "You gave me decaf coffee, why?"  
  
"Hehehe, well you see I really didn't want to get you hyper, your sort of scary when you are. Can you please turn back into Kurama, your kind of scaring me."  
  
"Fine, you better start the answers for round one"  
  
"Oh, right thanks and I don't own YYH or the Newly Wed Game!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama walks on stage and sits down on a chair, "Hello everyone and welcome back to the Newly Wed Game YYH style, im your host along with the authoress Kage who's co hosting!"  
  
Kage comes in "Hi! Now it's time for the answering of the question! What will the girls say?! And Kurama you get to host the next round so you can leave for awhile."  
  
"Okay" Kurama leaves.  
  
"Great! Alright couple number two Yusuke and Yukina, Yukina how did Yusuke say you finished the question?"  
  
"Um, I would get some bird seeds for the birds at Genkai's temple" Yusuke holds up a sign that has clothes on it.  
  
"Sorry couple number no points, ok couple number three, Hiei and Keiko, Keiko how did Hiei say you finished the question?"  
  
"He might have said clothes" Hiei holds up sign with clothes on it.  
  
"Couple number three gets 5 points! Now couple number four Kuwabara and Botan, Botan how did Kuwabara say you finished the question?"  
  
"Well it's either a new komono or oar, um I'll say a new oar" Kuwabara holds up sign saying new oar on it. "Yea!" Botan hugs Kuwabara.  
  
Couple number one how did Koenma say you finished the sentnece Shizuru?  
  
"I'd get clothes" Koenma holds sign saying clothes on it.  
  
"And couple number one gets 5 points! Now for the second question, Yukina, how did Yusuke say you finished the sentence? If you ever do that again i'll, what would you say?  
  
"Um, I would ask that he doesn't do it again" holds sign saying, ask that doen't do it again.  
  
"Great Yusuke and Yukina get 5 points, now same question for couple number three, Keiko what would you say to Hiei?"  
  
"It would depend on what he did, but if it was really bad I'd say I'd slap if he does it again" Hiei hold uo sign saying, she'd slap me,  
  
"And Hiei and Keiko get 5 points! Now couple number four Botan, how did you finish the sentence?"  
  
"Easy, I'd say I'd hit him over the head with my oar" Kuwabara holds a sign saying, hit me with oar,  
  
"Couple number four gets 5 points tying with Hiei and Keiko! Know couple number one Shizuru how did you finish the sentence?"  
  
"I'd say I'd hurt him" Koenma holds up saying hurt me and coulpe number one gets 5 points! Now for the last question of this round, Yukina where did Yusuke say he would take you on a date?"  
  
"Well, um" Yukina blushes while Hiei and Keiko glare at Yusuke,  
  
"Hey stop glaring at me, Kage asked the question!" Hiei and Keiko glare at authoress.  
  
"Hehehe, um, well Yukina your answer, and please answer before im killed?"  
  
"Um, I think he would take me to see around the city then something to eat." Yusuke holds up sign saying, walk around city, then eat,  
  
"Okay couple number two gets 5 points! Same question for copule number three, Keiko where would Hiei take you?"  
  
"Um, proabily to the park and something to eat" Hiei holds up siging saying, eat and park,  
  
"Couple number three gets 5 points! Now couple number four Botan where would Kuwabara take you?"  
  
"Oh! I know! It would be to one of those human parks with the rides and games!" Kuwabara holds up sign saying, amusement park,  
  
"5 more points for couple number four! Same question Shizuru, where would Kornma take you?"  
  
"Proabily just to see a movie" Koenma holds up sign saying, dinner and movie.  
  
"Hm, I'll have to ask the judge since you only have one part of it right, hey judge dude?" everyone looks around for judge dude "Guess he's not here, um, hey fox boy, Kurama you here?"  
  
Kurama pops head in from behind stage, "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Does it count if they only get one half of the question right?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be asking! Don't be a smart ass fox boy!"  
  
"You don't have to yell, and the answers no they have to get the whole part right."  
  
"Thank you, sorry couple number one no points, and that's all the time for now! The score so far is Koenma and Shizuru have 10 points! Yusuke and Yukina have 10 points! Hiei and Keiko have 15 points! And Kuwabara and Botan have 15 points! The next round the girls answer the question and the guys will have to guess how they answered!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: Plez review!  
  
Kurama: And don't send flames, that's Hiei's job  
  
Hiei walks in, Hiei: you say something about me kitsune?  
  
Kurama: of course not Hiei, um gotta go! ~Kurama leaves quickly~  
  
Kage: um, yeah, I'll try and update sooner, laters! 


	3. Round 2 questions

Kage: Hey ppls! Im soooooo sorry u all must hate me! I have really no excuse for not updating but I am now so don't hurt me!  
  
Kurama: Kage doesn't own YYH or the newly wed game  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: thanxs Kurama, and today we have a speical co host today to ask the questions for this round...? Who is the host for this round Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Don't you know? ^-^;  
  
Kage: Um,.. I kinda forgot.um, well who's ever hosting please come out!  
  
*Jin comes on stage* Jin: Ello every ones!  
  
Kage: Oh yeah, Jin's gonna host this time! So Jin this round the guys are gonna leave and your gonna ask the girls 3 questions each one worth 10 points. Then the guys come back and see how many questions got right.  
  
Jin: No problem les see how many questions these lassies can get rite!  
  
Kage: ^^; You talk funny, but if you need me or kurama we're on a coffee break! *Kage and Kurama leave*  
  
Jin: O K lassies lets see what questions we can get rite, Shizuru if Koenma could choose in elements to control what woulds it be?  
  
Shizuru: How the hell should I know? Um., I guess maybe over.wind, wild guess  
  
Jin: kay! Same question Yukina  
  
Yukina: Well, um, Yusuke might want to rule over light maybe?  
  
Jin: Good answer, now Keiko?  
  
Keiko: Easy, fire  
  
Jin: Alrighty and Botan?  
  
Botan: Maybe spirit? Does that count?  
  
Jin: Sure! You could say ice cream and it could count!  
  
*Hiei runs in* Hiei: Did someone mention sweet snow!?  
  
*Kurama drags Hiei back* Kurama: Sorry but he really likes ice cream  
  
Jin: ^^; ok well, next question..You kidding right?  
  
*pops head out of curtain* Kage: Just ask the freakin question I have other stories to finish after this one! So hurry up!  
  
Jin: Geez some lassies don't have n e patients, well question 2 if you and your partner got married 'again' where would it be? Shizuru?  
  
Shizuru: Since Koenma's the prince of spirit world most likely there  
  
Jin: ok, Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Well, I guess it doesn't really matter as long my friends are there, but maybe Genkai's temple it's nice there  
  
Jin: Good answer, Keiko?  
  
Keiko: Most likely it would proabily be in a nice forest  
  
Jin: Good good, and Botan?  
  
Botan: Hm..I think Genkai's would be a good place too  
  
Jin: Alrighty now lets move to de las question! ... -.-; who made up dis questions? Really who?  
  
*behind curtain, where lots of writing is heard* Just ask the question Jin! Gah! Stupid essay! Being in high school suxs! I have to type an essay and a rough draft that's due tommorrow! I can't stay here and babysit you ppl!  
  
Jin: I dun get it, if you're a demon why are yous in high school?  
  
Kage: human form! Just like Kurama! Now ask the damn question!  
  
Jin: o.O; ok im asking, im asking ok where's the first time yous two did it? Shizuru?  
  
Shizuru: Your kidding me? It never happened  
  
Jin: Rite, I have a feeling it's gonna be most the answers, Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Did what? I didn't understand the question  
  
Jin: It means where did you and Yusuke first-  
  
*Hiei holds katana to Jin's neck* Hiei: Don't you dare tell her!  
  
*Kage runs out and brings Hiei back* Kage: Yukina just say it never happened!  
  
Yukina: ^^; ok well I guess it never happened  
  
Jin: Alrightly, Keiko  
  
Keiko: Never happened not gonna happen  
  
Jin: ^^; and lastly Botan?  
  
Botan:um, it never happened  
  
Jin: Just like I said, Ok next time the guys come back and we see how many of the questions the lassies got rite!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~off set~  
  
Hiei + Kage: ~eatting ice cream from a mountain of ice cream gallons~  
  
Hiei: *covered in strawberry ice cream* Is there anymore chocolate mocha?  
  
Kage: *covered in vanilla* Check the east side! I'll check the west!  
  
*comes over to see what their doing* Kurama: What are you two doing?  
  
*Both fighting over last chocolate, since both are fighting they lose their grip and it goes flying*  
  
Kurama: *PLOP!, gets covered in chocolate* Do, you know how long it take to get ice cream out of my hair!?!?  
  
Kage: A chocolate covered Kurama! Just like in my dreams (A/N: mental drool)  
  
Hiei: Hey! We look like a giant Napolitan! My dreams came true! I am Sweet Snow Man! *starts licking himself* I taste good!  
  
Kage: ^^; well please review and bring us more sweet snow! 


	4. Round 2 answers

Kage: Hiyas! Thanxs to all the nice ppl who reviewed and the to the ppl who read my story but didn't review. And Kurama was nice enough to voluteer to give the disclamier!  
  
Kurama: *spits out coffee* I did not agree to do any such thing!  
  
Kage: Too bad so sad but ya gotta do it anyway!  
  
Kurama: *grumbles* fine..Kage does not own yu yu hakusho or the newly wed game  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: Hey ppls! I hope your all enjoying this so far!  
  
Kurama: And we have another yu yu hakusho member to host today  
  
Kage: Yep today we have.Touya!  
  
*Walks in* Touya: Hello everyone  
  
Kurama: Touya's gonna host today this will be the last answer round  
  
Kage: Yes so while Touya host the show me and Kurama are gonna find the tickets for the prize for the two winners!  
  
Kurama: ^-^; what do you mean? Don't you the tickets?  
  
Kage: I did, but the tickets where stolen I think someone might have taken them, and you know what I do to theives right?  
  
Kurama: *coughs* ok well Touya host we will be search of the lost tickets! * runs backstage*  
  
Kage: Good luck! *Leaves*  
  
Touya: ok now let's find out who got the answers correct, Koenma how did you answer this question, If you could rule over any elements what would it be?  
  
Koenma: Hm..I guess I would say spirit, after all I am the ruler of spirit world!  
  
Touya: Sorry but Shizuru said wind no point  
  
Koenma: Wind!? Why wind?!  
  
Shizuru: *shruggs* I dunno I don't really know you good enough to say anything else  
  
Touya: Ok and Yusuke same question  
  
Yusuke: Um, never really thought about it, I guess light would be ok  
  
Touya: Correct! Yusuke and Yukina now have..where's the score cards? Well who knows the scores?  
  
Kurama: *pops head in* Koenma and Shizuru have 10 points, Yusuke and Yukina also have 10, and both Hiei and Keiko, Kuwabara and Botan have 15 points  
  
Touya: Thank you, so Yusuke and Yukina now have 20 points, same question to Hiei  
  
Hiei: Anyone with half a brain would know, fire of course  
  
Touya: And Hiei is right they now have 25 points, and Kuwabara how'd Botan answer?  
  
Kuwabara: proabily spirit because I have good spirit awearness  
  
Touya: And Kuwabara is also correct, ok next question, ..I can't believe this, ok if you and your partner got married 'again' where would it be? Koenma?  
  
Koenma: Diffinitley spirit world!  
  
Touya: Correct, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Hm, I think proabily Granma's temple  
  
Touya: Also correct, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I think a forest would do  
  
Keiko: what's up with you and forest anyways?  
  
Hiei: You have a problem with forest?  
  
Keiko: No but like your always in a forest or up a tree or something  
  
Hiei: Forest are peaceful and I don't exactly have a home or want one I just sleep in tree's as a bed  
  
Touya: Ok, well the answer is correct, Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: I think Genkai's temple would be good  
  
Touya: very good, now for the last question,...Im not even going to say anything, Where's the first time you two did it? Koenma?  
  
Koenma:..no comment, meaning never happened  
  
Touya: alright, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Didn't happen  
  
Toyua: Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Toyua: I'll take that as a no Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Didn't happen  
  
Touya: ok and that's the end of this round the score so far is Yusuke/Yukina 40, Koenma/Shizuru 30, Hiei/Keiko 45, and Kuwabara/Botan have 45  
  
*comes out* Kage: Thanxs for watching/reading next round there will be 2 questions worth 10 points and a thrid with 15, you have to wait till the next round to see who stays!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurma: Plez review the story, and put in a question that you think we should ask  
  
Kage: Im running low on questions!  
  
Kurama: plus say which yyh person should host next, and gifts are welcome for the cast!  
  
Kage: thanxs again ja ne! 


	5. Last Round questions

Kage: Hello hello! Sorry about the not updating in a while I've been busy with high school and the stupid work they give out  
  
Kurama: A little while? It's been how many monthes?!  
  
Kage: ^^; I know it's been a while, but we have another host! Please welcome Kuroune!  
  
Kuroune: *walks in* Hello  
  
Kage: Ok for those who don't know Kuroune was Kurama's old thief buddy  
  
Kuroune: That's right and I'll be hosting this round  
  
Kurama: That's correct, and he'll explain the rules  
  
Kage: Right so me and Kurama will take our leave, oh yeah and thank you to all the people who reviewed!  
  
Kurama: And to the people who sent in the questions, we'll use some of them, so thank you  
  
Kuroune: Alright for this round of the first 2 questions are worth 10 points and the last question is worth 15 points. The couples did rock, paper, scissors to see who would stay, and the ones who lost left till the next round. We have with us Yukina, Koenma, Keiko, and Kuwabara. Ok for the first question, Yukina? What job would your husband (Yusuke) get to support you?  
  
Yukina: Um, what kind of job? Hm, I think Yusuke would keep his job as spirit detective  
  
Kuroune: Good answer, Koenma, what kind of job would Shizuru get?  
  
Koenma: Job? Why would she need a job? If she's married to me she can just live in spirit world and wouldn't need one  
  
Kuroune: ^^; I guess he has a point, well ok Keiko, how would Hiei support you?  
  
Keiko: Well, let's see the only thing he's good at is killing and running really fast, so maybe a.bounty hunter?  
  
Kuroune: That would make sense how about you Kuwabara, how would Botan support you?  
  
Kuwabara: Well I think she would stay as the grim reaper, but ask to get paid.  
  
Kuroune: Alright all good answers, now for question number 2, how would your husband/wife handle their new in-laws, would they get along, would they fight? Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Well I don't think Yusuke would have to handle any of family, but he would have to might my brother, that is if I could find him  
  
Kuroune: Ok then how about you Koenma?  
  
Koenma: Well I would only have to get along with Kuwabara, so I'd be ok with it  
  
Kuroune: Alright then how about you Keiko? How would Hiei act?  
  
Keiko: Well Hiei doesn't like humans does he? He'd probably just threaten them the whole time and keep to himself  
  
Kuroune: That sounds like Hiei ^^; ok how about you Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Well I don't think I'd have to deal with anyone Botan doesn't have any family does she?  
  
Kuroune: Dunno, ok time for the last question..*looks at note cards* um, where's the last question? *pulls out megaphone* calling Kage and Kurama, where or what's the last question?  
  
~*~* Back stage where Kurama and Kage are still searching for the lost tickets~*~*  
  
Kage: *looking in make up area* Any lucky Kurama?!  
  
Kurama: *looking around costumes* No, you?  
  
Kage: If I had any I wouldn't be asking *looks at Kurama's dressing room* hm, once a thief always a thief *goes inside, and finds missing tickets* I found them!  
  
Kurama: *comes in room* You did?  
  
Kage: Yes I did, and would you mind telling me why there in 'your' room Kurama? -.-+  
  
Kurama: ^^; um, I was framed?  
  
(megaphone Kuroune) ~ calling Kage and Kurama, where or what's the last question? ~  
  
Kage: You didn't steal the note cards too did you?  
  
Kurama: Um, I don't remember *runs his hand thru his hair and note cards fall out, and jewelry* uh, hehe how did those get there, hahaha ^^;  
  
Kage: Is that the note cards and my jewelry I've been looking for those!? -.-+  
  
Kurama: uh, hehe *picks up stuff and runs away*  
  
Kage: Your dead fox! *runs after him*  
  
~*~* Front stage ~*~*  
  
Kuroune: Kage! Kurama! Get out here!  
  
*Kurama comes running out followed by Kage*  
  
Kurama: *trips over Kuroune's desk*  
  
Kuroune: Um, thanks *picks up note cards, and tickets* ok we can continue now ^^;  
  
Kage: *gets all her jewelry, looks at and gives Yukina, Koenma, Keiko, and Kuwabara some* gifts for the girls ^-^  
  
Kurama: *tries to sneak away*  
  
Kage: Get back here fox!  
  
Kurama: *runs away*  
  
Kage: *chases after*  
  
Kuroune: Ok ^^; While let's starts again now that I have the final question which is.If your husband/wife could choose anywhere in the world, the human world to visit where would it be? Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Hmm, where would Yusuke like to visit, I'm not really sure, but maybe New York  
  
Kuroune: Good, how about it Koenma? Where would Shizuru go?  
  
Koenma: Um, not to sure either, but I'm guessing Las Vegas  
  
Kuroune: Ok, how about you Keiko?  
  
Keiko: Yosemite he does like forest a lot  
  
Kuroune: Good point and how about you Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Maybe San Francisco, she does like seeing a lot of the human world  
  
Kuroune: Alright and we're done with this round of question, in the next round, a human authoress will be hosting along with Kage, speaking of which where'd Kage and Kurama go?  
  
~*~*Backstage~*~*  
  
Kage: *happily eating sweet snow* Hi peoplez, plez review my story and what you think the answer might be, if you get any right u'll get a plushie of your favorite yu yu hakusho person!  
  
Kurama: That's, but u have to say the answer for who and what plushie you want, ja ne. 


End file.
